valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead 2
Left 4 Dead 2 ist ein Survival Horror-Titel von Valve. Bei dem Spiele handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung zu Left 4 Dead, die am 17. November 2009 via Steam und am 20. November 2009 weltweit für die Xbox 360 veröffentlicht wurde. Handlung Ein Virus namens Green Flu bricht aus, der die infizierten Menschen zu Zombies mutieren lässt. Die Ereignisse des Spiels beginnen 1 Woche, nachdem der Virus ausgebrochen ist. Die vier noch nicht von der Krankheit befallenen Personen Coach, Ellis, Nick und Rochelle versuchen eine Evakuierungsstation zu erreichen und von dort aus mit einem Helikopter zu fliehen. Jedoch verpassen sie das Militär knapp und sie müssen sich aus eigener Kraft aus der Stadt retten. Spielprinzip Das Spielprinzip hat sich vom vorgänger nicht verändert. Der Spieler schlüpt in die Rolle eines Überlebenden, der mit drei weiteren Überlebenden in jedem Kapitel einer Kampagne den sicheren Raum am ende des Kapitels erreichen muss. Das Level ist auch erfolgreich beendet, wenn nicht alle Spieler das Ende erreichen, jedoch können einige Gegner nur zu Zweit bezwungen werden. Das Überleben ist zudem in hohen Schwierigkeitsgraden nur in einem Team möglich. Es können vier Spieler gleichzeitig eine Kampagne spielen. Nicht besetzte Rollen werden vom Computer gesteuert. Der sogenannte AI-Director platziert, je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad und Situation, an unterschiedlichen Stellen Gegner und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Da auch das Verhalten der Spieler den Spielverlauf beeinflusst unterscheidet sich das Level bei jedem Durchlauf. Neben den vier neuen Charakteren können in einigen Kampagnen auch die Protagonisten des Vorgängers gespielt werden. Desweiteren sind auch alle alten Kampagnen im zweiten Teil spielbar. Versus-Modus Neben den kooperativen Kampagnenmodus gibt es in Left 4 Dead einen Versus-Modus, bei dem bis zu vier weitere Spieler in die Rolle eines besonderen Infizierten schlüpfen und Jagd auf die Spieler machen, die sich in der Rolle eines Überlebenden befinden. Da jeder Typ der besonderen Infizierten seine Stärken und Schwächen besitzt, ist auch unter den Zombies kooperatives Verhalten vom Vorteil. Nach dem Ende einer Runde werden die Teams getauscht. Scavenge-Modus Der Scavange-Modus ist ein neuer kompetitiver Spielmodus. Die Überlebenden müssen in diesem Modus so schnell wie möglich auf der gesamten Karte verteilte Benzinkanister einsammeln. Die Kanister mussten dann zu einem Generator gebracht werden, um diesen dann einschalten zu können. Das gegnerische Team schlüpfte in die Rolle von besonderen Infizierten und muss versuchen die Überlebenden davon abzuhalten und zu töten. Wurde die benötigte Anzahl an Kanister eingesammelt oder alle Überlebenden eliminiert, wurden die Teams gewechselt. Das Team, dass schneller eine gewisse Anzahl von Benzinkanistern beschaffen konnte, hat gewonnen. Der Spielmodus ist zudem für die Überlebenden erschwert, da die Benzinkanister auch mit einem Schuss auf diesen zerstört werden können. Wurden aus Versehen zu viele Kanister beschädigt, kann es dem Team nicht mehr möglich sein die vorgegebene Anzahl an Spritbehälter sammeln zu können. Zudem geben Spieler, die das Benzin in den Generator einfüllen, ein leichtes Ziel ab. Das Einfüllen wird verlangsamt, wenn der Überlebende währenddessen von Infizierten angegriffen wird. Mutation Seit Frühling 2010 ist der Mutations-Modus verfügbar. Alle zwei Wochen ist ein anderer Spielmodus spielbar. Kampagnen Das Spiel bot ürsprünglich 5 verschiedene Kampagnen. Später wurden mehrere zusätzliche hinzugefügt (auf dem PC kostenlos, auf der Xbox 360 kostenpflichtig) Geschnittene Versionen In Australien und Deutschland war das Spiel nach seiner Veröffentlichung aufgrund der Gewaltdarstellung nur geschnitten erhältlich. Wie beim Vorgänger wurden viele Splatterelemente aus dem Spiele und dem Intro entfernt und Leichen und brennende Gegner lösen sich direkt auf.Schnittberichte.com: Schnittbericht zu Left 4 Dead 2. Abgerufen am 15. März 2016. Die deutsche Version enthält als Entschädigung für die Zensur fünf Waffen aus Counter-Strike: Source, die es in den anderen Versionen nicht gibt. Seit 2014 ist die auf Steam erhältliche Version von Left 4 Dead 2 für Australien nicht mehr geschnitten.Jeffrey Matulef (15. September 2014): Left 4 Dead 2 is no longer censored in Australia on Steam. Abgerufen am 28. Februar 2016. Zudem musste das Cover mehrfach abgeändert werden. Ursprünglich sollte auf es eine Hand zeigen, die mit dem Handrücken zum Betrachter gerichtet abgebildet ist, an der Daumen, Ringfinger und der kleine Finger augenscheinlich abgerissen wurden. Die amerikanische ESRB verbot Valve Juni 2009 die Veröffenlichung des Covers, welche zuvor auf der E3 verwendet wurden. Seitdem sind der kleine Finger und der Ringfinger auch in den Vereinigten Staaten nicht mehr abgerissen abgebildet.Jim (18. Juni 2009): Left 4 Dead 2 Cover wird zensiert. Abgerufen am 06. März 2016. Für Deutschland musste das Cover nochmals geändert werden, damit kein abgetrennter Daumen abgebildet ist. Auch in Großbritannien musste das Cover geändert werden, da das V-Zeichen, das die beiden ausgestreckten Mittel- und Zeigefinger entsteht, mit dem Handrücken zum Betrachter eine Beleidigung, ähnlich dem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger, darstellt. Die Hand ist auf dem Cover von der Handinnenfläche aus zu sehen. Galerie Left 4 Dead 2 International.jpg|Internationales Cover der Verkaufsversion. Left 4 Dead 2 Cover.jpg|Deutsches Cover der Verkaufsversion. Left 4 Dead UK.png|Britisches Cover der Verkaufsversion. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Left 4 Dead 2